Fantasia: Surreal Cosmic Progeny
''Fantasia: Surreal Cosmic Progeny ''is a third-person shooter and visual novel currently in development. The thriller-esque narrative-focused game is created by a development team within the Crazy Chimp Collective known as the Seventh Heaven. Older versions of the game still have remnants of Corporation XVI- the discarded brand after the team rebranded to the Seventh Heaven in mid-2018.While the official name is Fantasia: Surreal Cosmic Progeny- it often gets shortened to Fantasia or just 'Fanta'. Summary The game centers around three mature sisters of varying age, who find themselves amidst a conspiracy and a battle for existence itself.The game has four playable characters, three of which can be switched between during battles on the fly, however the fourth: Sacreblu- is reserved only as an emergency second wind. The gameplay has a mix of dialogue and puzzle-solving mixed among bullet-hell worthy top-down shooter segments. Fantasia uses a heavily optimized and largely altered version of the Perseverance engine, and flows much faster and more hack-n-slashy, compared to the more grounded weight of PFC's combat. The game has five proposed acts, or "disks" in the games nomenclature- however only two have been made playable so far. Story Before the Game Shortly after the events of Intelligence 314th Clash, Yasondre- the demigoddess of life- is contacted by one who calls herself the Insidious Architect (IA), and ordered to create three children who she would raise to maturity with someone dependable. Yasondre chose Kyoshi for the task. Once the eldest was four years old, IA returned to implant a Demon of Ultimate Influence (shorthand- DENUI) to keep the sisters obedient and under IA's control. Yasondre in moral outrage exorcises the DENUI from the girls, IA punishes her by sending her to a realm of no return, leaving Kyoshi heartbroken and her daughters motherless. A few days have passed, when Kyoshi is given a means to bring Yasondre back into his reality, but it would take 14 years- by the time Yasondre could return, her duaghters will have lived to maturity having never known much of her. At age 5, Lumi is noticed for her investigative talent and penchant for justice- and is enlisted into the Vahnus Island Police Department 10 years before is usually legal. At age 7, Koko has an awful experience that is so terrible she wipes it from her memory- or suppresses it, rather. At age 8, Lilac in her naivety, eats a water lily, which makes her terminally ill. She kills two doctors in revenge for immoral behavior, before collapsing. Kyoshi as a lich- gifts her life through undeath... a miserable existence- but one made bearable thanks to her sisters. The game starts 21 Years after the 314th Clash has concluded in 2112- making the game events begin in 2133. Gameplay When not in battle: Mostly the player will walk around the map, pressing Z, space bar or the return key to interact. The players speed is set to 5 by default, this is only altered for dramatic emphasis on cutscenes. In rare scenarios the player will be allowed to sprint with the shift key- this functions in the Starship YHWH and other large open areas. When in battle: A HUD appears, showing the party-member window on the top-left, the enemies helath gauge and / or timer on the top-right. The player's battle stats on the bottom left, and the players drive on the bottom-right (only after unlocking drives). The player can move with the arrows while using A, S, D, F and later E for varying skills. * A = Attack, which simply throws projectiles in the direction the player is facing at the cost of energy. * S = Skedaddle, which is a "dodge-roll" type of ability with its own invulnerability frames. * D = Defend, which makes you impervious to most forms of attack- the only catch is it drains Energy. * F = Friend, which simply cycles through the party members available for the encounter. * E= ENNUI Empowerment, which calls upon the powers of the moon, the sun, the void or the nebula. The battles are all boss fights- featuring fast-paced projectile dodging and combat. Variety is added to projectiles by way of color mechanics. Each projectile comes in up to 7 different colors, these mean the following. These mechanics are deployed in varying patterns and manners which offer anywhere from easy challenges to surreal in difficulty. Characters The Protagonists *'Lumi Fuzz': A bold and bright policewoman with a keen sense of justice and a love of family and fun. Lumi is upbeat and never lets hardships hold her down for long. Lumi may experience mild narcolepsy. *K'oko Spiral': A shrewd conspiracy theorist, avant-garge prophet and aspiring librarian. Koko is always eager to discover the mysteries of the universe, and finds joy in the pursuit of knowledge and answers. Koko however is socially awkward and prefers to keep to herself. Koko may not be fearless but she is most powerful when she feels threatened. * Lilac Grave: A tough stalwart artist, author and schemer, while she seems quiet, reserved and apathetic to the world's problems- she is highly protective of her sisters and vows to protect them through thick and thin. During Yasondre's abscence Lilac tends to play "mother" and also bullies her sisters to toughen them up for whatever life flings at them. * Sacreblu (AKA Agent Sasha): Yasondre's sister and the Aspect of Magic. Previously a sympathetic villain, she's now the leader of the Cosmic Defence Force and has become absolutely enamoured with the Universe and all of its surreal oddities. She recruits the three sisters to aid in her plans concerning the longevity of the cosmos. The Antagonists *'Insidious Architect (AKA IA)': The Embodiment of Terror, she is terror given physical and astral form- there is not a single being in the universe which she cannot terrify. IA is psychotic, determined and reckless- often destroying entire worlds on a whim without thought of the consequences. Because of this, she is the easier villain to escape from. * Immoral Messenger (AKA IM): The Embodiment of Power, the very air around her gains weight, and being in proximity to her makes it difficult to breathe, and most mortals will end up paralyzed or dead via her mere power aura. IM is also tactical, methodical, cunning and patient- everything her sister is not. She thinks of the bigger picture, rather than the current. '''The Archangel Council Archangels are strong varieties of DENUI who are personally assigned to their host by either IA or IM themselves. So far four archangels have been revealed. * '''Chamuel the Wrathful *'Michaella' the Envious * Barachielle the Gluttonous * Gabrielle the Proud Other Antagonists *'Captain Nelson': A recurring character throughout early Disk 0, his villainy is ended when an irritated IA erases him. * The Bat-fanged Carson: The Sanguine Queen, a legend among criminals on Vahnus. She also serves as Lumi's nemesis and Lilac's alter-ego. * Cupid the Heartbreaker: A DENUI hosted by Svoli, Cupid is defeated, and properly exorcised by Sacreblu. * Saint Sophia the Loathed: The DENUI hosted by Lyza. Sophia is defeated, then left to rot in an air-bubble at the bottom of the Atlantic. *'Shimmy, Jimmy and Timmy': A hopeless trio of criminals who escape from prison during the chaos on Vahnus as the sun shrinks- however they don't get far before being killed by the Bat-fanged Carson. The Sister's Family *'Kyoshi Leonova': A staunch well-meaning Caretaker, who takes in orphans and raises them in a life of luxury and comfort. Kyoshi is ambitious, perceptive, crafty and quite the romantic. *'Yasondre the Fable Druid': Sacreblu's sister and the Aspect of Life, she has an empathic, loving nature and often indulges in silliness for fun, she is also narcoleptic- something she may have passed onto Lumi. While she's sweet and kind, she has a stern and scary side she rarely lets slip. Symbolic Icons So far only a handful of these have been revealed. *'Pep Cookiedoe': The first of the icons to recruit, his fight is a one on one, with Lumi versus him. After fighting him alone- Lumi learns to tap into her Ennui Empowerment. Pep has a brash, blunt and carefree attitude, He tends to talk in flippant remarks and disjointed poeticisms. His symbol is the Perseverance Icon. *'Svoli Mystralese': Pep's mother and a world-weary, retired nurse from the Great War. A Russian Blue hailing from Moscow- she is a calm, controlled (mostly) and caring individual. Her symbol is the Shafted Heart. *'Kara Marx': An aspiring hero and a swordswomen of incredible prowess- Kara is a somewhat shy, optimistic and unfulfilled Khao Manee with photo-sensitivity and a passion for bettering herself. Her symbol is the Three Clubs. *'Rolly Dorito': A happy-go-lucky green beagle with a large belly and larger appetite, Rolly is usually always in a good mood and happy to help. Despite his presumed mental disadvantage Rolly is incredibly perceptive to social readings. His symbol is the Sparking Truffle. *'Tristy Heals': An artificial kangaroo with superhuman intellect and an unwavering trust in herself and those close to her. While she may appear bubbly on the surface, it's hard to ignore the weight behind her more morbid statements- she suffers from existential phantasmagoria and has learned for her sake to have a bleak outlook on existence. Her symbol is the Blueberries. *'The Exile Lyza': Exiled from her home planet of Galaxia over 900 years ago, Lyza has left her criminal life behind, though that streak certainly still shows in her to some degree. Her symbol is the Destiny Egg. Category:Releases (RPG Maker MV)